A Very Richian Christmas
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: A party at Richian's turns into chaos as Richian brings out his "Perfect X-mas Special", and brings an unlikely couple together. Somewhat. Genderbent!OCs Birthday one-shot for Void HighLord Prime


**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword, Jason, nor Nexa (Nex)!**

 **3: Birthday one-shot for Primey, or Void HighLord Prime! :D**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PRIMEYYY!**

 **Warning: OCs, modern day AU, with magic, and genderbending. Lots of them. Just because I can :D**

 **List of OCs appearing (*= genderbent):**

 **Nex- Nexa * (appearance change= longer wavy red hair. Height: 168 cms)**

 **Jason**

 **Akira- Akari * (appearance change= hair slightly went past shoulders. Height: 162 cms)**

 **Elysea- Elyon * (appearance change= hair is the same, but has male features. Height: 173 cms)**

 **Lorelei- Lore * (appearance change= hair is short and fluffy. Height: 164 cms)**

 **Ozul- Ferl * (appearance change= waist-length straight white hair with wavy bangs that covered her left eye. Height: 170 cms)**

 **And cameo appearances of two OCs that hasn't been introduced in TOSOTC yet.**

.

Nexa absolutely loathed parties. Specifically parties in which you need to have a date to get in. More specifically those kind of parties with the added fact that your friend is forcing you to go even if you don't want to.

Even more specifically? Being dragged to said parties with a surprise date your friend chose for you, who happens to be your eternal rival said friends keep pestering you'd be a 'perfect couple' with. Even when it was clear that you argue on a daily basis.

"For the millionth time, _we hate each other's guts-!_ Do you guys not understand that?!" she screeched as she clutched her red dress, another thing those friends forced her to wear. If she wasn't annoyed enough that they dragged her to this party, then the dress did, and her partner was the icing on the cake. Nexa was definitely furious now.

"Now, now. We're already here anyway!" Akari smiled brightly as she locked arms with her white-haired date who was trying to fix his tie with his other hand. "Might as well enjoy your time here while you can!"

"No," the girl snapped, "I'm _leaving!_ "

She was pulled back by the black-haired girl before she was even able to take another step. Elyon yelped as he nearly fell down, the action bringing him along.

"Ah, sorry! " Akari widened her eyes, taking a step back to help him balance himself. The red-haired girl glared at her and the young man smiled kindly.

"Be careful next time," he said, "but I'm okay."

She nodded, relieved, and smiled back at him.

Nexa and Ferl both rolled their eyes at the couple. They could practically see a rosy aura coming out of them.

Jason glanced back at hearing rushed footsteps behind them.

"A-Am I late?" Lore gasped as he slowed down to a halt. "Sorry..! Mom was keeping me back!"

"We just got here, don't worry." Elyon reassured, "By the way, your hair's sticking out again."

The boy whined in dismay.

"I know! I took an hour just to keep that down but it's still not working! Then I saw the time and- Hey! "

Ferl wordlessly ruffled his hair, returning it to its original fluffy state.

"Keep it that way. It looks better on you." she cooly said, ignoring his stare of disbelief and the slight blush coloring his cheeks.

"Okay, now that we're all here... Let's go!" Akari cheered, tightening her grip on the white-haired young man. She sneakily pushed Nexa towards Jason, who, as if he knew what was coming, effortlessly stopped her from crashing onto him and held her instead.

" _Akari-!_ "

The girl shot a brief innocent smile at her.

"Let's go, El-chan! I see chocolate cake!" she declared, marching on. He sweatdropped.

"Didn't you just have some a while ago?"

"Oh," she paused, "That's true..."

...

"There's some animal-shaped buns over there."

She beamed.

"I didn't expect you to take my offer." Lore admitted, humming amusedly. "Didn't you say that you disliked going to social events?"

"I don't." she grumbled, "Akari dragged me here."

The boy, grinning, tried to hold back laughter. She noticed and shot him a look.

"There's a library inside if you wanna ditch." he raised his hands in resignation, "This isn't the first time I've been here." he explained when he saw her raised brow.

"Better than being there at least..." she mumbled, "Fine, lead the way."

"Yes, Madame Ferly." he dramatically bowed. She shot him another, more annoyed look.

"Stop calling me that."

As the pairs walked inside, Nexa continued to glare at them, more like Akari, from behind. She was normally a chill person, but next to this... partner of hers, her annoyance meter was beyond the charts.

"Well, let's get inside." Jason calmly said, used to the red-haired girl's bad mood.

"Why're you so relaxed about this?" she frowned.

"It's not like whining about it will get us anywhere." he rolled his eyes. "Besides, I don't want to look like an idiot doing it."

Nexa knew an insult when she heard one.

"You..." she clenched her fists.

"Yes, yes, Your Highness. Yell all you want somewhere else, not here. You're going to get us too much attention." he waved dismissively as he went in first. "Now get in here before Akari hunts us down. You know how she's like."

Nexa took in a deep breath to stop herself from kicking the young man from behind. Although she would happily do so, she knew that this wasn't the place to. She can get revenge on the jerk all she wanted the day after. Maybe with Lore's help...

She stepped into the ballroom to see pairs dancing elegantly throughout the dance floor. The place was decorated in golden with silver chandeliers hanging above. A slow classic music accompanied the dance, fully instrumental.

She briefly saw Akari and Elyon by the food corner. One look was all it took for her to know that they were in their own little world.

Nearby, chatting with two familiar people, was Jason.

One of them was a kind-looking young man with light green hair and deep green eyes, while the young woman beside him, his date, is an elegant-looking girl with long flowing golden hair and pink eyes. A memorable feature of hers was that she's currently sitting on a wheelchair, the young man standing behind.

She fought back a snort, recognizing who the woman was, and in turn the guy: their council president and vice president. Or in other words, the jerk's secret crush and his love rival.

Of course, he never told her about it, but it was obvious enough from his face. Sometimes he would turn red when they talked. Like now. It doesn't always happen, but it was often enough for her to be sure of it.

Unfortunately for him, she had a crush on the vice president instead. It wasn't a well-known fact, however. And seeing that they're here together, he probably felt the same. Nice.

She wanted to see him crushed once he finds out. Then she'll be rubbing it in his face. For now, she's keeping the fact a secret.

Revenge is best served cold after all.

... Or maybe that's a bit too cruel.

"Oh, Nexa! Come over here!" their council president greeted with a small wave, "You guys came here together?"

"Akari." the two simultaneously said with exasperated looks. She chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised?" she laughed. "I hope the two of you have fun. My curfew's in an hour, so we'll be taking our leave now. See you at school."

"Have a nice evening, you two." the young man smiled, dipping his head politely before they left through the large doors, a guard holding it open for them.

 _Poor Jacy must be broken-hearted._ Nexa thought heartlessly, _Good_.

"Okay, I'm not going to waste my time here waiting for you to stop staring at them just because you're jealous." she scoffed. "But if you want to keep doing it, be my guest."

"Wha-" Jason snapped his head towards her, but she was already gone.

Nexa made a beeline towards the food stall. She had priorities, dang it. This was a five-star hotel, with a five-star restaurant both owned by Richian, and she was going to use the opportunity well. When could she have another chance?

Unless the place had a casino, but they didn't, so food it was.

She saw Lore waving as he balanced a plate filled with sweets on the other. She didn't see Ferl with him, however.

"She's still reading in the library, in case you wanna ask." he informed, "Where's Jace? I thought he was with you."

She made a face. Lore wondered whether he shouldn't have asked that, but his curiosity won him over.

"Probably dancing somewhere, lost, dunno." she shrugged. "I just want food."

"I... see." the boy blinked. "Well, I'll be taking these to Ferly. See ya later!"

Nexa nodded.

As Lore took a few steps into the other hall, he quickly hid himself against the wall and took what seems to be phone.

"This is Lore. Plan A's going downhill very fast." he whispered, his eyes watching to see if their targets were close-by.

.

Nexa was not a happy lady.

"What are you guys doing now..." she glared at the two girls by her sides, each holding her arm to direct her somewhere. Ferl looked like she'd rather be elsewhere, but Akari had this determined glint in her eyes.

"The main event's starting, Nexa! You wouldn't wanna miss this!" the black-haired girl grinned at her. "Supposedly Richian spent millions of ED just to make this happen!"

"Okay, okay, but at least lemme walk!"

Before long the three were standing inside the main hall, a door away from the dance room. A large stage was put in the middle, mist surrounding the area as Richian started to rise from the stage.

" _Ladies_ and _gentleman!_ " he dramatically exclaimed, "Thank you for attending _moi_ partay! I hope you have an ab-so-lute-ly _magnifique_ time at Richian's Fine Dining and _moi_ hotel!"

Ferl's eye was twitching in annoyance.

"Now, you must all be aware of _moi_ 's highlight of the day... Richian's Perfect X-mas Surprise!"

The white-haired girl was _this_ close to kicking his face.

Lore laughed awkwardly, sensing her murderous intent.

"Just get to the point..." Nexa mumbled.

"Without further ado, I present to you..."

Suddenly, hundreds of mistletoes fell from the ceiling and now hung in various places throughout the building.

"... RICHIAN'S PERFECTLY ROMANTIC X-MAS SURPRISE!"

He was rewarded by baffled looks from the guests.

He laughed, elegantly.

"Now what's so special about _moi_ 's Perfectly Romantic X-mas Surprise? All these mistletoes are beautifully enchanted to bring a year's worth of misfortune if you don't follow the famous rules! So pucker up, sweethearts! Let this either be a blessing to you, or a curse! This is... RICHIAN'S SPECIAL!" he threw a rose bouquet into the air, where it exploded into rose petals that flew to the floor. " _Ohohohohoho!_ "

Then, without a care in the world, he descended back downwards into the stage. He barely escaped from a scythe thrown his way.

" _Ferl-!_ " Lore reprimanded.

Nexa's face scrunched up in disgust as the unlucky pairs standing beneath mistletoes either embarrassedly or begrudgingly kissed.

"This isn't funny anymore! I'm going home!" An angered woman growled as she stomped towards the exit. Before long, oceans of people were gathered at the doorway, and the guard had to hold up a mistletoe threateningly to keep them at bay.

Akari immediately held hands with Elyon to keep them from getting paired with strangers.

"This is Richian alright. Even his way of closing his events are flashy. ." Lore sweatdropped, "Makes me wonder how his business is still prospering."

"What makes me wonder is why no one's filing a complaint at him after all this time." Ferl was still glaring at the now empty stage.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A man said after accidentally bumping Elyon from the back.

The couple's face turned red as they realized that the impact just made them stand right below a certain plant.

"I'm not staying here. This place is filled with traps." Nexa snapped. "Call me once the coast's clear. In the meantime, I'm finding a place to hide!"

"I'm not staying either." Ferl grumbled as she left in a different direction.

"Ah! Ferl, wait for me!"

Glancing at their leaving friends, the other pair stared at each other.

"... So we have to keep watch?" Elyon asked.

"Seems so." Akari chuckled, placing a quick peck to ensure that the curse won't get placed on them. "There. Now let's find a safer place."

Blushing, he gave an incoherent reply.

.

"I'm lost." Nexa glared at the ceiling. "I'm definitely lost."

The place turned out to be bigger than her expectations. She had gone door to door only to realize that she doesn't know how to get back.

She mentally wondered if it was because she had somehow passed by a person below a mistletoe without her notice, thus activating the curse, but since she didn't see anyone on the way there, it probably wasn't the case. It was just her sheer bad luck.

"Who?"

The sudden voice made Nexa flinch, taking a step back.

"Oh, it's just you." she rolled her eyes, seeing Jason come out of the corner.

"Excuse me?" he narrowed his eyes. "Nevermind. Where were you?!"

The sudden rise of his voice surprised her.

"I was just at the food stall..? Why're you so angry all of a sudden?" she fought back the urge to step back.

He took in a sharp angry breath.

"I searched for you a whole hour and you were at the food stall..?!" he huffed. "Nevermind. I'm going to go insane if this keeps up..."

Her eyes widened. He was looking for her all this time?

Sudden guilt tugged in her heartstrings. She was probably being too mean, huh?

"Okay, let's go back." he said, turning towards the way behind him.

"Where?"

"The main hall. Weren't you just there?"

"Yeah, but..."

...

"You're lost, aren't you."

It wasn't a question.

Her cheeks flourished red.

Jason closed his mouth using a hand, trying to stifle his laughter but failing.

"I-It's not funny!" she snapped.

"S-Sorry..." he burst out laughing for a few more seconds before he finally calmed down. "Why're you here anyway?"

"You didn't listen to Richian's..." she tightened her lips, "...something Surprise?"

"Oh. So you're here to hide."

She nodded.

"There's fewer people at the exit now, though. I think it's safe for us to leave now."

"Finally!" she lifted her hands up in victory, "I've had enough of this place!"

"Agreed," he said. For once, they finally agreed on something.

It was when they took another step that they saw the accursed plant, perfectly positioned above them.

Nexa paled. Jason followed her gaze and made a face.

"... Can we just ignore that stupid thing?"

"You want to be hit with a year's worth of misfortune?" he raised an eyebrow.

"At this rate, it seems tempting."

He scoffed.

"I'd agree on that if it wasn't worth a year. With your luck, you'd probably die the next day."

"It's not _that_ ba-"

...

"Done. Now watch out for any more of those." Jason turned away once he broke off, leaving the girl flabbergasted and red-faced.

Meanwhile, Jason was fighting against the blush on his cheeks.

 _"Nexa's with you? Ooooh, nice." A certain golden-haired girl teased. "You know, she still hasn't gotten her first kiss yet. I think Richian's event today can help you with that."_

For some reason, he felt that something was fishy about that day.

Nearby, the council president, Richian, Akari, and Lore high-fived each other.

"Plan B is a success!"

 **Thanks for reading~**


End file.
